Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are a type of microstructure devices. A microelectromechanical system having a deformable or a flexible element (hereafter, “deformable element”), such as a deformable hinge, may suffer from performance degradation and even device failure when the deformable element experiences undesired or parasitic deformation, such as deformation along undesired directions.
Therefore, what is needed is a method to minimize or to eliminate unexpected deformations in microelectromechanical devices having deformable elements while substantially without sacrificing deformation ability in the desired direction.